Another Dog Day
by Spicy Diamond
Summary: [One Shot] Revolving around Fenrir, lost pride, and a taunting green ribbon. Some things are just asking for trouble. But, then again, every dog gets his day.


Another Dog Day  
By Alea Seikou

Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok that pleasure belongs to Sakura Kinoshita. I merely borrow the characters to satisfy my own amusement.

Summary: Revolving around Fenrir, lost pride, and a taunting green ribbon. Some things are just asking for trouble. But, then again, every dog gets his day.

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

Loki was alerted to the disturbance outside his study by the series of crashes, coming consecutively closer down the hall. He had just enough time to set aside the newspaper that he'd been going over before the door burst open. 

Barreling over the expanse of rug, the black, fuzzy intruder made one last desperate leap and Loki's lap was abruptly filled with wolf pup. 

"Daddy!" Fenrir's yelp held more than a hint of whine in it as he complained. "Make the mystery girl go away!" 

Immediately spotting the reason for his son's distress, it took a good deal of effort on Loki's part not to laugh outright. 

Around Fenrir's neck was a neatly tied, dark green bow. 

"Mayura's responsible for this then, is she?" Loki stroked the silk ribbon between his fingers. 

"Yes! So make her go away!" Fenrir growled, obviously feeling that the proper solution to the problem should be plain. His tail thrashed back and forth in agitation upon the discovery that no amount of twisting would put the accursed bow in proper range for shredding. The wolf's desire to do violence fell on the next best thing. "Or, or maybe I should just eat her! Yeah... that would teach that brainless girl a lesson." 

"You know she'd only give you a stomach ache." Loki told him tolerantly. The beginnings of a smile lurked in tightly pursed lips and twinkling emerald eyes as the god slowly gave in to his amusement in spite of his best attempts to remain sympathetic to his son's plight. "Besides, it's awfully difficult for a person to learn anything after they've been digested, don't you think?" 

Fenrir cocked his head, giving his father's words a bit of thought before offering up a compromise. "What about just an arm then?" 

"Ah ha! You found him, Loki-kun!" Peering into the study Mayura gave a joyful cry as she spotted Fenrir. 

"Damn." The target of her newfound bliss tensed, his tail ramrod straight as he fell victim to the prepping of his flight or fight instincts. 

"Or rather, he found me." Loki answered the girl, placing a soothing hand on his son's back. And because the question was expected, he gestured to the bow Fenrir was sporting. "May I ask why you felt the need to do this?" 

"Well, I found the ribbon in the back of one of my drawers," the girl said as though that explained everything. Her hands clapped together enthusiastically. "Doesn't he look cute?" 

Fenrir, the proud and terrifying giant wolf whose jaws span from the heavens to the earth...reduced to cute. 

Oh, how the mighty have fallen. 

"Stupid girl! I'm not 'cute'!" Spitting the four letter word out like a disgusting expletive, Fenrir's protests took the form of increasingly irritated barking. Willing to recognize, however, that there comes a point when trans-species communication becomes problematic Fenrir turned puppy dog eyes towards his father. "Come on. You tell her Daddy!" 

Loki was trying to be supportive, he really was. But everyone has a breaking point and his was heralded by a poorly concealed bout of snickering. 

"Yes," All but shaking with suppressed laughter, the god briefly ducked his head, hiding his mirth under the guise of taking a moment to admire Fenrir's accessory, before returning Mayura's smile politely. "He looks very cute." 

Fenrir was mortified. "Daddy?!" 

So much for blood being thicker than water. 

Feeling rather pleased by Loki's apparent approval of Fenrir's handsome new ribbon, Mayura practically skipped the rest of the way towards the desk. A hand rummaging briefly around in her skirt pocket as she brought forth the one device that could strike fear into the hearts of both gods and mortals alike. 

"Will you hold him still for a moment?" She waved her camera in the air. "I was trying to get a picture of him wearing it when he ran off before." 

"Damn straight I ran off!" Feral growling rose in volume as Fenrir sunk low in his father's lap, readying his escape. "No way I'm getting a picture taken looking like some kind of sissy, gussied up-" 

"Like this?" Loki asked Mayura. Easily taking his son in hand, he propped Fenrir up, making the wolf sit straighter. 

"Traitor." Fenrir accused as he was forced to pose for Mayura's camera. "My own Daddy..." 

"That's perfect, Loki-kun," Mayura said eagerly; shifting first one way then the other in an attempt to find just the right angle to stand at. Her continuous flow of motion was broken only by a wide grin as she raised her camera. "Now smile big!" 

Fenrir did no such thing. 

Post flash martyrdom, he was still bristling with indignation as the girl gave a satisfied nod towards the image engraved on her camera's viewscreen and leaned in to give him an affectionate pat on the head. 

"See it wasn't so bad, was it?" She cooed. "Good boy, Fenrir." 

"Don't think you can flatter me and all will be forgiven." Fenrir countered, a low rumble in his chest. 

Limbs were going to receive impromptu amputation all right. But first, aiming to take advantage of their sudden proximity, the wolf's sight fixed on the devil device in the girl's hand. Thus set on taking out the incriminating evidence, he readied himself to pounce. 

Only to have his plans ruined by a giggling preemptive strike. 

Completely oblivious to the warning signs, Mayura swept the destruction bent Fenrir into a quick hug. Her cheek pillowed by soft, black fur, she gave a happy sigh. "You're just so cute..." 

Then, to the squirming Fenrir's growing horror, the girl proceeded to cuddle him. Shamelessly. Spinning him around giddily, she showered him in incoherent praises. 

On the rising arc of one of the girl's circles, Fenrir caught sight of his father's face as the god watched on in silent amusement. The pup had just been ready to beg for divine intervention when, caught up in her moment of fuzzy puppy bliss, Mayura promptly kissed him. 

Fenrir's struggles stopped just as abruptly. 

And thus, stiffened with shock, he remained frozen up until the moment he realized that he was being returned to his spot in an equally rigid Loki's lap. 

Still giggling to herself as she gave the pup one last scratch behind the ears, the girl swirled around once more. Camera held high in her hand, she winked over her shoulder at the detective. "I'm going to go see if Yamino-san knows any good places to get the pictures developed! I'll be sure to get some copies for you too Loki-kun!" 

Giving a final, perky wave, Mayura left the two males to recuperate in her wake as she left to go search out Yamino, skipping back the way from which she came and out the office door. 

A pause. 

"Okay," Fenrir was the first to break the silence, preening slightly despite his best efforts to retain some of his earlier indignation. A telltale wag worked along the length of his tail betraying smug satisfaction as the wolf gave one last annoyed huff. "Well... I _guess_ we can keep her after all." 

Loki's eldest was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor. 

"No dogs on the furniture." 

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

Brought about in part due to a conversation about how squealing at cute, fuzzy things is universally female behavior.


End file.
